


Warm Hearts

by BlueRoseDream



Series: All The Things I Love About You [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mika talks to Arashi’s cat and gains her blessing, very soft NaruMikas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseDream/pseuds/BlueRoseDream
Summary: Mika and Arashi cuddle together on Christmas Eve and Mika gains acceptance from Arashi’s cat.





	Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic as a Christmas present to those of you who like fluffy NaruMika fics. Merry Christmas~

So sleepy... But there’s still a few minutes til midnight...

“Mika-chan~!”

Mika squeaked a little as he broke away from his dazed thoughts to focus on the very cheery Arashi.

“Nn. What is it, Naru-chan?”

“I can see that you’re getting tired. You don’t have to stay up with me, you know?”

He shook his head.

“But I wanna stay up wit’ ya, Naru-chan. It’s only a few more minutes.”

Understanding that Mika didn’t want to disappoint her, Arashi hugged him a little tighter as she rested her head on his shoulder—contemplating. There had to be some way to convince Mika to sleep. They could always say Merry Christmas to each other first thing in the morning after all. Hmm...

“How about we cuddle then, Mika-chan? And we can talk about random stuff until midnight. How does that sound?”

“Hm...”

Ah, did it not work?

“Hmm....”

Oh?

“Well, if you really want to Naru-chan...”

Aww~ Mika-chan spoils her too much!

“Alright then! Why don’t you get changed into your pajamas? You can’t sleep in your uniform after all!”

She smiled happily as he urged him to get dressed while she left the room for a moment to give him some space. In place of Arashi, Nyanko made her way into the room with a huff as she made herself comfortable on her side of the bed. She wasn’t very pleased with Mika always stealing her owner’s attention away, but Mika hoped that at least get along with him for at least the rest of today and tomorrow.

Unsure of how long she’d be gone, Mika hurried to change into the pajamas he brought before sitting on the bed a good distance away from Nyanko.

He loved Arashi.

He had made made that very clear when he had confessed to her.

And even though he still gets embarrassed to admit it, he still wanted Nyanko to understand that to.

He wanted Nyanko, who is very dear to Arashi, to know that she is very dear to him too.

So to do that, he figured that he might as well try talking to her.

Hey. ‘m sorry for stealing yer owner’s attention.

I didn’t do it to be mean! Really! She loves ya a lot and that hasn’t changed.

It’s just that I love her too and I wanted to spend more time with her, but you must be lonely too, huh?

I would hate it too if someone stole Naru-chan away from me too.

I’m sorry.

As if she understood Mika’s words, Nyanko began to purr as she rubbed her head against Mika’s leg before climbing on top of his lap to make herself comfortable. He smiled softly as he carefully stroked her fur while thanking her for accepting his apology. And in the distance, Arashi contently watched the scene unfold for a little while before finally making her return official as she urged Mika to move a little closer to the other side of the bed while she turned off the lights. It was difficult to see properly, but Arashi could see a figure that could only belong to Nyanko make its way towards the edge of the bed where they would curl up and sleep next to the person they love and the person they would soon grow to love more. Not that she would ever let them see that easily.

“Mika-chan? Are you okay?”

Mika could feel his face burn in embarrassment as he tried to hide his face in the pillow he was laying on. Arashi was so close. Too close. And even though he loved feeling her body so close to his, he also couldn’t help but feel a little shy as well.

“Mika-chan, will you turn around please?”

He turned around carefully, trying not to accidentally bump Nyanko, only to find his lips pressed against Arashi’s own in a soft kiss.

“Merry Christmas Mika-chan. I love you.”

With his face buried against her chest, he mumbled a quiet “I love you too” before letting himself become enveloped in the sound of her heartbeat as it rocked him into a peaceful slumber.

Thank you and good night.


End file.
